FOTOGRAFÍAS Y APUESTAS
by Zafy
Summary: DRARRY, Harry está tomando un baño, relajándose, cuando el flash de una cámara fotográfica le hace darse cuenta que no se encuentra solo en el baño.


Hola a todos... Otro de los retos que escribí para el Harrython, realizado hace muy poquito, les pongo el link y les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por allí, realmente está lleno de historias muy buenas, de todos los géneros y parejas de Harry... les va gustar:

http : / community . livejournal . com / harrython /

* * *

**Reto**: #3

**Título:** Fotografías y apuestas

**Paring; **Draco/Harry

**Rating;** PG, creo.

**Advertencia:** Slash

* * *

**FOTOGRAFÍAS Y APUESTAS**

Había sido un largo día de entrenamiento en el campo de Quidditch, realmente Harry les estaba exigiendo el ciento diez por ciento a los de su equipo durante esa temporada, pero no se sentía culpable por ello, era el último año, el primero sin Voldemort al acecho, el primero en que podía parecer una persona normal, o más normal de lo que nunca antes había sido, sin tener todas esas pesadillas y visiones, y por supuesto sin el miedo visceral de que un loco está intentando matarte constantemente, sin embargo el haber logrado vencer a Voldemort había dejado como consecuencia que su popularidad creciera, que ya nadie lo creyera loco y que entrara en la categoría, según decían Ron y Hermione, de celebridad de la comunidad mágica.

Bufó fastidiado, recordando el grupo de chicas y chicos que había tenido que sacar del campo de Quidditch esa tarde, para que su equipo pudiera entrenar, pese a que había estudiado con casi todos ellos durante los últimos siete años, el haber entrado en la categoría de celebridad hacía que todos actuaran medio tontos.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente, dejando que la habitación se llenara de vapor, mientras se desprendía de su túnica de deporte, de las botas y del resto de su ropa, fuera aún era invierno, y empezaba a sentir sus músculos agarrotados por haberse quedado tanto tiempo con la ropa húmeda, pero prefería eso a compartir ducha con sus demás compañeros, auque aún no se explicaba del todo la razón para ello. Se quitó los lentes y los dejó a un lado y se metió bajo el agua caliente, sintiendo como ésta relajaba cada uno de sus músculos, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer por ello. Agua caliente, cuerpo relajado… estaba tan agotado que pensaba seriamente el ir directo a la cama a dormir, cuando en eso el sonido de un clic, acompañado de una gran luz, lo hizo parpadear.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó, a la vez que trataba de cerrar el agua caliente y sus ojos dejaban de ver estrellitas por la luz cegadora. Distinguió, en medio de todo el alboroto, una carcajada, una carcajada demasiado conocida para él.

—Vaya, vaya… —Harry pudo ver el rostro aristocrático de Malfoy, su nariz respingada, su rubio cabello ordenado y una cámara mágica, igual a la que usaba Collin en una mano, y en la otro una fotografía, por supuesto que de él.

—¿Qué acaso te has vuelto un mirón? —protestó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos de manera amenazante, de esa manera que servía para asustar a todos, menos a Malfoy, por supuesto, que simplemente amplió su sonrisa.

—Mas quisieras, Potter —escupió su nombre con el mismo desdén de siempre, mientras seguía agitando la fotografía un poco en el aire. Harry pensó en la desventaja que corría al estar desnudo y con lentitud, sin dejar de mirar la fotografía, salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla para ponérsela en la cintura.

—Y si no es así, ¿por qué estás aquí tomando fotografías? —preguntó con lentitud, calculando los movimientos necesarios para atrapar a Malfoy y quitarle la fotografía.

Draco se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la fotografía, inclinándola un poco.

—Me encanta ganar, sabía que no era cierto, que no podrías ser esa clase de _macho_ —declaró con total calma, mientras, en lugar de mirar la fotografía, miraba ahora el torso desnudo de Harry, que por un instante se sintió incómodo por el escudriño.

—¿Y qué clase de macho crees que soy, entonces? —preguntó Harry, cada vez más confundido, avanzando un paso con lentitud hacia el chico.

—No he perdido el tiempo en pensar en eso —respondió Draco, levantando más el rostro —ahora date la vuelta, que sólo tengo una foto tuya de frente, y necesito también de la espalda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó horrorizado Harry, sujetando instintivamente más la toalla alrededor de la cintura con las manos —¿Te has vuelto loco?

—De la salud mental de quien siempre han dudado es la tuya, Potter, no la mía, y ¿te puedes dar prisa?, verdaderamente tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer —instó Draco, mientras avanzaba hasta Harry y le hacía una seña para que se girara.

—De ninguna manera —negó Harry, tratando de poner su mejor mirada de: _"soy Harry Potter y nadie me obliga a hacer nada"_, pero claro, ésta tampoco funcionó, sólo hizo que Draco hiciera un mohín de descontento.

—Vamos, Potter, piensa que esto es bueno para ti también, tu club de fans me lo agradecerá —apuró Draco, y como si le supusiera un gran esfuerzo, se colgó la cámara al cuello y con una mano lo empujó un poco, para hacerlo girar, entonces Harry sí se enojó, pero se enojó verdaderamente, Malfoy había irrumpido su reparadora ducha, lo había visto desnudo y le había sacado una fotografía, y para colmo ahora pretendía que se diera la vuelta, seguramente para tomarle una fotografía más. ¿Es que acaso podía ser más cabrón?, bueno, tenía que reconocer que probablemente Malfoy sí podía ser más cabrón. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó de un brazo a Malfoy, lo jaló y lo hizo girar hasta que lo pudo tener de espaldas contra una de las paredes, todo eso acompañado de los chillidos de Malfoy, por supuesto.

—Ahora, Malfoy —masculló Harry, apretando los dientes y no dejando que la ira le ganase, aún no, por lo menos, apretó un poco más el brazo sobre el cuello de Malfoy y disfrutó verlo quedarse sin aire —, ¿de qué demonios va todo esto?

—Imbécil, bruto, ¡Suéltame! —protestó Draco, boqueando para conseguir aire.

—Te suelto si me dices qué pretendes —increpó Harry, sin moverse y presionando el cuerpo de Malfoy contra la pared, la cámara se le clavaba en el pecho, igual que, supuso, a Malfoy, pero aún así no claudicó.

—Eres tan tonto —rezongó Draco, tratando de apartar el brazo de Potter de su cuerpo —, sólo necesito dos fotos para probar que la comadreja menor… —la presión en su cuello aumentó, dejándolo sin aire.

—Pensé que ya que nosotros ganamos la guerra y tu señor no, tendrías un poco más de humildad, Malfoy —interrumpió Harry, mirándolo con más rabia.

—Él no era mi señor —negó Draco, Harry soltó un poco la presión en su cuello, en parte porque Malfoy se estaba poniendo morado y no quería que quedara inocente sin una explicación.

—Lo que sea —resopló Harry —, dame esa fotografía, esa cámara y lárgate —, decidió que estaba demasiado agotado incluso para seguir peleando con Malfoy, cosa que no había ocurrido desde que el nuevo curso había comenzado, ahora que lo pensaba.

—Claro que no —negó Draco, aferrando con más fuerza la fotografía —, me ha costado poder pasar las barreras de protección que tus amigos ponen y no me iré sin ella, y sin la otra tampoco, así que voltéate —ordenó, como si tuviera el dominio completo de la situación.

—Pero… ¿te volviste loco? —exclamó Harry, harto y cansado, horrorizado y anonadado, sabía que la guerra había cambiado a todos, pero no que había vuelto loco a Malfoy.

—Necesito dos fotografías tuyas, una de adelante, una de atrás, para probar que la co… que la Weasley menor miente —declaró Draco, empujando a Harry, que parecía haber perdido el ímpetu de momentos antes y tratando de sacar ventaja.

—¿La Weasley menor…? ¿Ginny?

—Ya sabes, "Harry tiene un tatuaje muy _macho _de un híbrido en el pecho" —Harry casi suelta una risita por la imitación que Malfoy hizo de Ginny —, y para no decepcionar a tu club de fans, y de paso ganar una apuesta, necesito demostrar que ella miente, así que date la vuelta para poder largarme de aquí de una vez por todas.

—Espera —Harry dejó de sonreír, cayendo en cuenta de algo —, ¿dijiste que no era esa clase de macho?

—Ajá —suspiró Draco, haciéndole un gesto para que se girara, y poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Potter no sólo no se giró, sino que volvió a empotrarlo contra la pared, sujetándolo del cuello.

—No sé porqué pienso que estás insultándome —susurró Harry.

—Porque tienes… —Draco tomó una bocanada más de aire —un complejo de héroe caído.

—Idiota.

—No me importa, en serio, Potter, para nada, cada quien tiene sus gustos —explicó Draco rápidamente, aprovechando que Potter parecía querer dejar de matarlo —, y no es algo que difundiré, aunque todos se den cuenta tarde o temprano.

—Sigo sin entenderte —suspiró Harry, pensando seriamente que la salud mental de Malfoy sí se había visto afectada durante la guerra y que tal vez lo correcto era llevarlo a la enfermería.

—Hablo de que te gustan los chicos —aclaró rápidamente Draco, arqueando un poco más las cejas, como indicando que ambos compartían ese secreto. Harry sintió enrojecer hasta el cabello y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de Malfoy.

—¿Qué…?

—Ya, ya, que la palabra no es tu don —río un poco Draco y sin esperar a más, avanzó dos pasos e intentó hacer girar a Potter una vez más.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —protestó Harry, empujando a Draco hacia un lado y sentándose sobre una banca.

—Pero necesito ganar esa apuesta y demostrar que no eres el tipo de macho que…

—¡Cállate! —interrumpió Harry, mirándolo con más rabia aún —¡Cállate y siéntate!

Draco arqueó una ceja y se preguntó si sentado podría sacarle una fotografía de la espalda, como no tenía otra opción, lo hizo, lentamente y lo más alejado de Potter que le fuera posible.

—No digas que clase de macho soy o no soy, no lo puedes saber y no tienes derecho a decirlo —Harry apuntó con un dedo a Draco, cual si fuera un profesor demasiado enfadado, Draco sólo se encogió de hombros, y jugueteó con los botones de la cámara.

—No me interesa la clase de macho que eres, sólo quiero una foto de tu espalda para poder ganar una apuesta —explicó Draco, sin mirarlo realmente a la cara. Allí estaba Malfoy, insinuando que no era determinado tipo de macho y que además le gustaban los chicos, como quien hablara del tiempo, sin inmutarse siquiera y más interesado en una estúpida fotografía que le ayudaría a ganar una apuesta.

—¿No tienes ningún sentimiento bajo ese corazón de hielo? —preguntó Harry, acercándose a él y pensando que tomársela contra él sería mejor que pensar en lo que Malfoy había insinuado.

—¿Qué? —Draco al fin pareció algo preocupado y Harry se regocijó por ello.

—Ya sabes, vas por allí, sacando fotografías, importándote poco la intimidad de los demás con tal de ganar apuestas; o soltando cosas como que crees que soy gay sin parecer preocupado por ello.

—Yo no soy el que se tiene que preocupar por eso, en este caso serías tú, y la Weasley, que es tu novia, pero yo, ¿por qué lo haría?

—Ella no es mi novia —respondió Harry, empujando un poco a Draco a través de la banca.

—Eso explica la mentira sobre el tatuaje —aceptó Draco, asintiendo de manera profesional, y Harry empezó a sentirse exasperado.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? —susurró Harry, tomando de un brazo a Malfoy para hacerlo girar y encararlo —, tú me das la fotografía y yo dejo que te largues sin ningún daño permanente.

Lo último que Harry esperara fue que Malfoy soltara una carcajada como la que soltó.

—Entonces sí tienes algo de sentido del humor, bajo toda esa capa de héroe caído de guerra.

—Serás idiota —resopló Harry, perdiendo totalmente la paciencia y empujando a Malfoy hacia un lado con fuerza, tal fue su mala suerte, o buena suerte, según analizaría más tarde, que Malfoy, en un instinto, se sujetó de él, y ambos fueron a dar el duro piso de piedra.

—Auch… Potter estúpido —protestó Draco, mientras trataba de empujar a Potter lejos de él, sin embargo parecía que el esfuerzo era inútil, pues Potter no tenía intenciones de moverse, aparentemente.

Harry se quedó mirando hacia Malfoy un instante, a sus labios rojos y su miraba brillante, a su cabello rubio y delgado y sintió algo extraño en el pecho, pese a los intentos de su compañero por apartarlo, no lo hizo y puso más fuerza en apretar el cuerpo de Malfoy contra el piso, recordando vagamente que, a diferencia del rubio, él tenía sólo una toalla puesta.

—Dime —susurró, tratando de no moverse más —, ¿qué es lo que apostaron? —preguntó con calma, su mente lanzando miles de ideas sobre lo que le podría hacer a un chico, a Malfoy, en una posición como la que se encontraban.

—¿Es que acaso estás sordo? Ya te lo dije, tu novia dijo que tenías un tatuaje en el pecho y yo digo que no es cierto, que es imposible que tengas uno, necesito pruebas para poder asegurar que ella está mintiendo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, tratando de apartar algunos pensamientos de su mente.

—Me refiero a qué ganas con esto, porque seamos honestos, Malfoy, no hay forma de que tú hagas algo sin ganar mucho.

Draco sonrió presuntuoso y Harry pensó en lo mucho que le encantaría quitarle esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia de la cara.

—Vamos, Malfoy, ¿quieres la foto?, dime qué ganas.

Draco pareció dudar un poco más, Harry se preguntó porqué se había quedado quieto, porque había dejado de luchar y simplemente lo observaba.

—Dilo —apuró Harry, impacientándose y sabiendo que no podría luchar mucho más tiempo con el deseo que sentía de tratar de descubrir qué tanto le gustaban los chicos en realidad.

—Nada, Potter —admitió al fin Draco, girando el rostro un poco para dejar de mirarlo —, absolutamente nada, sólo amargarle la vida a la coma…. Bueno, a la Weasley, por andar diciendo mentiras.

—O seas que simplemente lo haces por molestar a Ginny.

—Sí —aceptó Draco, con más desfachatez —, así que ahora, sé buen Gryffindor y date la vuelta para que te pueda tomar una fotografía.

Harry lo miró un instante y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué crees que me gustan los chicos?

—¿Bromeas? —Draco soltó una risita —¡Prácticamente estás babeando sobre mí!

—Eso no es…

—¡Oh, sí que lo es!, aunque no es extraño, es decir, soy yo, Draco Malfoy y…

Pero Harry no lo dejó continuar, se inclinó lo suficiente para besarlo y de esa manera callarlo, sus labios entraron en contacto y se amoldaron más rápido de lo esperado, y por un momento ninguno hizo nada más que besarse, sus manos y sus cuerpos permanecieron quietos y expectantes, hasta que se apartaron un poco, sólo para mirarse.

—Creo que el que está "babeando" aquí, y desde que llegó eres tú, Malfoy —reprochó Harry, arqueando una ceja y sintiéndose regocijado al haber descubierto algo importante.

Draco bufó un par de veces pero parecía que toda la inspiración de su lengua _slytheriniana_ se había esfumado, Harry volvió a inclinarse y susurró sobre sus labios:

—¿De verdad quieres ganar esa apuesta? ¿o todo es una invención tuya?

—No… de verdad ella dijo… —Draco trató de explicarse con rapidez, pero Harry no le dejó terminar y se lanzó sobre él nuevamente, besándolo de manera demandante y descubriendo qué tipo de _macho_ era en realidad, y no se sintió tan asustado por su hallazgo.

—¿No existe la apuesta verdad? —preguntó, apartándose un poco de él y pasando la cámara sobre la cabeza para apartarla de entre ambos.

—Sólo quería desmentirla —aceptó Draco, pasando con, según le pareció a Harry, algo de timidez, una mano por su hombro, acariciándolo por primera vez.

—¿Y estás contento por poder desmentirla? —Harry se inclinó hasta sus labios nuevamente, pegando más sus cuerpos ahora que la cámara había sido enviada a un lugar olvidado.

Draco no respondió, cerró los ojos y permitió que Harry lo besara, que explorara su cuerpo y que llegara hasta donde quisiera, y se permitió también recorrer el cuerpo de Harry, de acariciarlo y descubrir que efectivamente no había ningún tatuaje oculto por ningún lado.

La cámara así como la fotografía, junto con otras más que tomaron ese día y las cuales aún hacían sonrojar a Harry cuando las miraba, pasaron a formar parte de los recuerdos de la primera vez, la primera vez que habían estado juntos, la primera vez que había estado con alguien en realidad.

En cuanto a la apuesta de Draco, Harry nunca estuvo seguro si es que el chico había ganado o no algo más que el inicio de aquello que tenían, pero sí supo que Ginny estuvo intratable por mucho tiempo, justo después de que ellos, dejando de lado las inhibiciones, simplemente demostraran que estaban juntos, pero eso no podía importarle menos, ni eso, ni los rumores sobre sus tatuajes, heridas de guerra y manías o su vida íntima, nada más que continuar tratando de ser feliz, junto a Draco.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer..._

_Y antes de irme, algo de publicidad, se está organizando los Harryawards, abajo pongo el link, hay muchas nominaciones, trabajos muy buenos que merecen ser premiados y esta es la oportunidad de que voten por lo que más les guste, sólo tienen hasta el 11 de agosto para hacerlo...  
_

http : / community . livejournal . com / harryawards /

Un beso para todos y que tengan lindo día...

Zafy


End file.
